degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Spinner-Holly J. Friendship
The unlikely friendship between Holly J. Sinclair and Spinner Mason is known as Spolly J. (Sp'inner/H'olly J.). Friendship History Overview Though the two attended Degrassi together, their paths did not cross until season 8, when Holly J. was forced to get a job at The Dot due to her family's money troubles. Spinner reluctantly hired Holly J., but gradually warmed to her in spite of himself, and became something of an older brother figure to her. Holly J. on the other hand developed a crush on Spinner. While Spinner's heart belonged to Jane, it was through Holly J's love for him that she was finally able to find the courage to be herself, and drop her attitude. Mostly. Season 8 In Money for Nothing, Holly J asks Spinner for a job at The Dot to get money for the Power Squad trip or Florida. After Derek Haig insults Holly J because she was not quick to give him his order, she pours his drink on him, causing Spinner to fire her. She then goes back to The Dot to ask Spinner for her job back. This time she confesses the truth to Spinner about her money problem. After some advice and a mutual understanding, he gives her another chance. In Lost in Love (1), Holly J. tells Spinner that he has two options: tell Jane now or late that he failed out of police college. Spinner decides to lie to her for a while, and Holly J. is the one tell Jane the truth. Later, Spinner calls in Holly J. before school, enlisting her help to help him back Jane or she would lose her job. Spinner tells her that Jane is at a leadership emposium that he needed to get into, and he figured Holly J. would be the expert at all things involving student leadership. She agrees to help, telling him to put on a suit and meet her there, also advising him to think about what to say to Jane. In Lost In Love (2), Holly J. decides to help Spinner win back Jane because she is tired of hearing him complain at work and also the break up is mostly her fault. She does this by taking him to the leadership conference where Jane is making a speech and makes him pretend that he's Barry Cohen, an author that hadn't arrived yet. In Jane Says (2), Holly J. brings Jane a milkshake after she had been waiting for a few hours, saying that Spinner would have killed her if she hadn't fed her. In Danger Zone, Blue asks Holly J. to the Black & White Dance, and as much as she wants to say yes to his offer, she defers, knowing that she might have a thing for Spinner. She blows off the dance to work an upaid shift with Spinner to spend time with him. As they are about to close The Dot, a former Lakehurst student comes in with a gun and holds an armed robbery. Absentmindedly, the gunman ends up shooting Spinner, and Holly J. confesses that she is in love with Spinner (referred to as the idiot hero guy by Holly J.). thinking he couldn't here her. She eventually calms the gunman down and walks out with him to the police. Spinner is rushed to the hospital. Holly J soon visits him in the hospital where Spinner tells her that he's flattered but he and Jane are in a serious relationship. Holly J ends up going to the dance, and everyone applauds her for being brave and getting the shooter to exit The Dot. She apologizes to Blue and they move their relationship to being more than just friends. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, Holly J. approves The Studz, which Spinner is the drummer of, to play in the Winter Beach Bash. In Wanna Be Startin' Something, Holly J catches Jane cheating on Spinner. Since Holly J is friends with Spinner, it angers her and she eventually convinces Jane to pick Spinner over Declan and she does. Spinner still remains in the dark about what happened between Jane and Declan. In Holiday Road, Spinner and Holly J. attend Emma's barbeque. In the end of the episode Holly J. talks with Spinner and Emma. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Declan invites everyone over to his house for a pool party. Spinner attends, and while Holly J. and Jane are changing he overhears them talking about how breaking off the affair with Declan helped her because Declan is her love. After, walking out Spinner goes insane and breaks up with Jane, tells Holly J. to shut up and punches Declan. Trivia *Holly J. was the first person to know that Jane Vaughn, Spinner's girlfriend at the time, was cheating on him. *Holly J. had a conflict with two of Spinner's ex girlfriends- Darcy and Manny. Quotes *Spinner: "Yeah, why are you here when you don't have a shift?" Holly J.: "'Cause I can't live without you." Spinner: "Knew it." - Danger Zone *Spinner: "You saved my life, J." - Danger Zone *'Holly J.: "You're the only person who knows me and still thinks I'm okay." Spinner: "Lots of people would if you just gave them a chance. C'mon, you can do it, J, after what you did at The Dot. You can do anything." - Danger Zone Gallery hollyj_07.jpg Sfsfkjere.jpg Sdfwerewr.jpg image10ff.jpg image11fvf.jpg Fsfwerere.jpg 345tvvv.JPG 34543.JPG 8978yuhj.JPG Money-for-nothing-3.jpg Wqcdsf.jpg Turtuyfgh.jpg Money-for-nothing-4.jpg MFN23.jpg Money-for-nothing-2.jpg image10.jpgrr.jpg if-jay-cant-be-happy-4.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions